powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Romi DeLuca
}|height=250|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Ranger V:Blue |gender = Female |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Blue |homeworld = Earth (Stone Canyon, CA, USA) |firstepisode = Indigo Empress |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Maite Perroni |shadeofcolor = Blue }} "With the Disciplined Serenity of the Sphinx! Aether Ranger V: Blue!" -Roll Call. Romi DeLuca ''(nee:'' DeSantos) is the Blue Aether Ranger of the Power Rangers Aether. She weilds the Sphinx Eidolon . She is the daughter of Rocky DeSantos , the former Blue Zeo Ranger and Erika DeLuca the former Blue Esper Ranger. Character History Early Life When Romi and her brother Ryland were three, they began displaying psychic abilities similar to their mother, whom was a human from a different Earth-like dimension whom had been stranded . This caught the attention of the head researcher of the Parallel facility, who wanted to conduct research on the psychic powers and capabilities of the children, being the children of parents of different dimensions Romi and her brother were trained and their powers researched. Much to their mother and father's concern. Outside of the United Alliance the children attended school, and led normal lives---having to keep their Psychic abilities secret; though Romi began having a difficult time with this as she grew up, resulting in her becoming a general outcast among her classmates. Because of this, Romi began to have a rather negative view of her abilities and her mother's Psychic heritage, and a negative view upon the United Alliance. On Romi's tenth birthday, her mother gave her a decorative hairpin, (after having a vision of Romi's future as an Aether Ranger); The hairpin was fashioned around a Blue Crystal, which Romi's mother had found inbetween dimensions, which ultimately led her to this dimension. The Crystal was a fragment of the Aether Crystal. On November 22, 2014; while her father was participating in the Legendary battle with the MegaForce Rangers. Another invasion was occurring at the Parallel facility of the United Alliance of Heroes in Stone Canyon. The Soul of the Briezora's Demon General Acedia appeared, and began haunting and manipulating the employees of the facility; causing them to go insane and attack each other, and destroying the base. Romi's mother sensed there was something wrong with the facility, and confronted the Demon's spirit. However, the twelve year old Romi followed her mother to the facility--finding her mother engaged in battle with the Demon, and losing. Deseprate to help her mother, Romi unleashed her full Psychic-Power to fight against Acedia. During the battle, Acedia managed to gravely injure Romi's mother throwing her into a space between Dimensions. In the process, he injured Romi. Romi barely remembers being rescued by her father from the wreckage and taken to the hospital. When she awoke in the hospital a few days later, she was terrified to find she'd been blinded, and with a lack of control over her Aura sensory abilities. She was only able to see other people's aura energy, yet her other senses became slightly heightened. It was a few days after, while Romi was still coping with the loss of her mother, she began to blame herself for the incident. Acedia had been after the Crystal she had, and she had a feeling He'd return one day to try to get it back, and harm more of her family in the process. Added to this Romi, began to feel resentment from her family on the incident. Feeling guilty about the situation, Romi decided to make a run for it, leaving her family behind without a word. Romi left Stone Canyon, and was picked up by a travelling circus for a few years, travelling across the country. She worked as a Psychic until she was fourteen, when the circus shut down and she found herself in New Orleans, finding residency and enrolling herself in School through psychic mental manipulation, to make it seem like she was living with her parents. She made money teaching local students martial arts and self defense; using the money to pay rent and food, and cover other expenses. She later attended college, and graduating with a Bachelor's in Business management, and a minor in Physics. At the same time she began pursuing culinary training. Two years prior to the start Romi decided to open a restaurant, the Indigo Empress, named after a character in the stories her mother used to tell her when she was younger. She felt Angel Grove would have been the best place for this; though she wasn't entirely sure why she would pick somewhere so close to where she ran away from to open her business. Power Rangers: Aether Arc I: Aether Determined Destiny ''"Indigo Empress" While Romi was cleaning up after a shift at the Indigo Empress, two helmeted individuals came in; attempting to rob her of the Crystal. After a struggle against the two--resulting in Romi letting off a burst of Psychic Energy, causing the United Alliance's Alpha base to pick up on her. The Aether Rangers and some of the United Alliance's Agents, were sent out to the Indigo Empress the next day to try to recruit Romi, as they knew she had a piece of the Crystal. The day after the attempted robbery, Romi was working the bar at the restaurant, when the young man named Lianjie Li , whom stepped to stop the robbery the day before showed up. Romi recognized his aura as a frequent customer, and decided to strike up a conversation with him. When Jasmine and Ken arrived, Romi acted particularly cold towards them; feeling they were after the Crystal, and fearing the same incident which took down the Parallel facility would happen again. She eventually agreed to go with them to the Aether Temple once Lianjie revealed he had a similar crystal to her, and promised he wouldn't leave her alone should anything bad happen. While she is gone, the Machine Demon General Acedia appears, and both Romi and Lianjie find they have a connection to him through incidents in their past which took away their families. After a minor hesitation, in which she realized her mother had a premonition of this day and had been telling her about it through the bed-time stories, Romi agreed to join the Zenith Elysian Order and activate her Aether Crystal to become the Blue Aether Ranger. Arc II: "Aether Hunter" "Among the Aether " '( Warning! Information past this point is currently still being written, details are subject to change.)' After the Ranger's battle against Heket in which they used their morphing powers in order to overwhelm Heket's spirit with Zenith Aether Energy to allow for Harmony to take control over her own body, Romi and the others are teleported to Elysia, where they encounter the Aether Sages and are sent on a mission to unlock the other temples in the Zenith Realm, and awaken the power of the Aether Goddess. Upon arriving at the temple, Romi and the others face a test to prove themselves, upon passing the test, Romi's predecessor Ishtar is revived, and Romi receives one of the Seven Goddess Gems, and learns the ultimate ability of the Eidolons . Arc III: "Aether Gold Identity" "Blue's Brothers" Romi's brothers, Rafael and Ryland arrive in Angel Grove. King Aradon targets Romi's brothers, in hopes of getting their hands on her Goddess Gem, and ruining the reunion between the siblings. However, it is soon revealed that both of Romi's brothers are Rangers as well, and Aradon's Cybershade has to deal with a the power of three blue Rangers. Arc IV: "Zeo Ranger Rescue" "Zeo Ranger Rescue (III)" After learning that the Zeo Rangers are being held hostage by General Noh, who plans to use them to drain the crystal, Romi and her brothers are assigned to the Rescue team being sent to the location of the Blue Zeo Ranger whom they learn is their father, Rocky DeSantos , whom has been missing for the last few years. Romi is slightly surprised, and slightly nervous about seeing her father again after all those years. When the four of them arrive at the location, they find Rocky to be under the mind control and a victim of the Pandora Mist. Through their combined powers they were able to purify the Nadir Aether and rescue him, and allow them to take down the Shade which was created. Arc V: "Virus Containment" "The Ranger Between Spaces" Romi has been having issues with her powers recently, and hasn't fully been in control. She finds herself Astral projecting at random times and sometimes to locations she doesn't recognize. She falls into one of these projection spells in the middle of a battle and is hit by an attack. This forces her to be unable to return to her own body, and forces her to cross Dimensions into the Dimension of the Esper Rangers. There she meets her Aunts and Uncles, and her grandparents. An Astral Projection of Romi's Mother appears telling them she can help lead them to where she had ended up after her battle against the Demon General Acedia's spirit in 2014. She tells Romi the reason her powers have been acting up is because she's been trying to reach her recently to bring her here, but the energy of the Aether and the Dimensional warp was causing an interference. The Projection offers a warning, however she disappears before completing her message. They enter the Dimensional Gap which Erika has been in for the last fourteen years. However, they find it is only her body which resides there. The team is ambushed by Acedia and the CyberShade: Psychostasis. which was created from Erika's soul, which had been the Cybershade which the Aether Rangers fought, which had injured Romi while she was projecting. With the help of the Esper Rangers, Romi is able to get her mother's body out of the realm, and push the Cybershade back to her world. Romi faces off against Acedia on her own in the warp space, and defeats him, using the full capability of her Esper Powers. While this is going on, the Aether Rangers take down the Cybershade, freeing Romi's mother. Romi returns to her body shortly after the battle, guided back by the light of the Aether Crystal. Arc VI: "Hope in Doubt" "Hope in Doubt" When Liam is taken before the Supreme Director of the United Alliance Council, to receive judgement for his actions of creating and operating a Ranger Team and possessing created morphers without the permission or regulation of the Alliance. Unbeknownst to the Rangers, the Director is actually General Xinia in disguise. Romi and other rangers have to surrender their morphers to the council while the trial is going on. However, they receive their Crystallizers again after the trial is over. The Crystallizers were tampered with upon their return, to now contain a chip which would activate when Xinia chose. Upon her defeat she activated the chip, causing her and the other rangers to immediately become infected by the Pandora Virus, and have their souls taken from them, becoming Shade-creature which began terrorizing the city. Arc VII: "Crystal Clear Destiny" "New Elysia" With her soul taken from her, Romi finds herself wandering through her own dream world for a while, until she realizes she's only in a dream; and she soon finds herself fighting against herself as a Shade. Though she almost loses, she is able to overcome the darkness and return back to being human, which creates a new fragment of an Aether Crystal. Romi returns to being human just in time to realize she had been fighting against the Zenith Order, and the Alliance. Using the combined power of the Newly created Aether Crystals, and the Aether energy contained in one of Lathi's tail feathers, they are able to make it to the Aether Realm and combine the forces of the Zenith Order, Aether Rangers, and Eidolons to form three seperate Aether Crystals. The combined power of which destroys Briezora and merges the two sides of the Aether into one realm. "Epilogue" After the defeat of Breizora, Romi stays on with the United Alliance as an on-call Ranger. She has regained her sight back, and it adjusting to having her vision back. She still runs the Indigo Empress, and has reunited with her family. Her mother helps her run the restaurant. She and her mother are working on rebuilding and getting the Parallel Facility in Stone Canyon running again. Family *Rocky DeSantos - Father *Erika DeLuca - Mother *Rafael DeSantos - Brother *Ryland DeSantos - Brother * Esper Rangers - Aunts, Uncles, Cousins Ranger Form Aether Ranger V: Blue Also known as "Aether Blue", "Aether V" and "Blue Aether Ranger". Using the Blue Aether Crystal fragment and the Crystallizers; Romi merges with the Spirit of her Zenith Elysian Order Predecessor: Ishtar , and the soul of the Sphinx Eidolon to become the Blue Aether Ranger. 'Arsenal' *Natural Psychic Abilities Powers **Telekenesis **Astral Projection ***Duplication (With assistance of Aether Crystal) **Psychometric vision **Aura sensory **Energy Manipulation **Telepathy **Minor Pre-cognition *Sphinx Eidolon * Aether Chakram *Holo-Mirror Cloaking Device 'Zords' *Sphinx Eidolozord *Shadow Warrior (W/others) Character Trivia *'Birthday': October 5th 2002 (Age: 26) *'Height''':5'3" *She is the younger twin between her and Ryland, by five minutes. *She is part Jewish (on her mother's side) *Romi's hair is dyed Auburn (a dark red color), but is naturally dark brown/black. *She often gives her teammates referential nick-names, (such as calling Lianjie "Mr. Chicken Soup" because it's his favorite food, and calling Joey "Wonderboy" in reference to the mascot of the college he graduated from.) *When Astral Projecting, Romi has her sight. However she cannot maintain mental projection for too long, due to the potential of migraines and mental damage. Other Trivia *Romi's birthday is the same day as the air date as the episode "Forever Red". This was intentional as Romi is supposed to be the daughter of Rocky DeSantos; a former Red Ranger whom was not present during the Red Ranger Team up, her birth is the reason for his absence. *With Romi being a twin to Ryland, that makes her the second member of the Aether Rangers to have a twin sibling whom is a Ranger but not on the same team. (The first being Ryo and Ryu), though the only one to have a twin of the opposite gender. *Romi was always intended to be blind; though in earlier planning of the script she did not have psychic abilities. The addition of Psychic powers was included whenever the author wanted to have at least two characters with natural civilian abilities. (The other being the Red Aether Ranger) **Original planning of the story had Lianjie the Green Aether Ranger being Romi's assistant, the two were intended to be child-hood friends. *The restaurant and bar which Romi owns and works at: The Indigo Empress, while in story is named from stories her mother told her growing up, is actually named so, because of the lack of an Indigo Ranger in the team. *Part of Romi's backstory (having psychic powers, and having been apart of a research project) is similar to the character of Eleven from the Show "''Stranger Things" ;''this was completely coincidental as the author had not seen the show until several months after the character's backstory had been developed. Category:Blue Ranger Category:Female Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Female Blue Ranger